poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
On Apokolips/Arriving at Wayne Tower/Battling Steppenwolf
Here's how On Apokolips, Arriving at Wayne Tower, and Battling Steppenwolf goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. Apokolips, Venjix and Darkseid watch the news Lois Lane: (on TV) So, Mr. Grimborn, any luck with the Mother Box? Mac Grimborn: (on TV) I assure you, Miss Lane, we're moving the Mother Box to Wayne Tower for further study. General Venjix: That fool doesn't realize that they have the key to conquering the universe. Shall I send the Cogs, Master Darkseid? Darkseid: No need, my old friend. out his uncle Steppenwolf! enters and bows to Darkseid and Venjix General Venjix: Go to Earth, and retrieve the Anti-Life Equation, or else! Steppenwolf: Yes, General Venjix. Your wish is my command. the throne room it cuts to the Justice League and our heroes discussing their plans is having fun with Merlyn shoot arrows at a bullseye approaches Killer Frost The Rookie: nervously Hey, Frost. I was wondering if maybe... you wanted to... go on a date? Frost turns to Rookie she smiles at him Killer Frost: Sure. him sighs Master approaches Rookie Mirror Master: That wasn't so bad, huh Rookie? then collapses in love daze Mirror Master: Rookie? The Rookie: Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, whatever you say. is with the others Starlight Glimmer: So, how can we stop Venjix and Darkseid? Trap them in the Leaky Cauldron? Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa: No! Finster: No, nuh-uh. Rito Revolto: Right now, it'd be great if we got some help, instead of getting so much grief. Goldar: Right now, Robin's on his way to help us get the Mother Box to Wayne Tower. Rito Revolto: Excellent! Now that's the kind of help we need. chuckles see Robin arriving exits his vehicle Robin: arrives You never let me drive the Batmobile! But it is good to have you back. Rito Revolto: Golly, Rita, he's worst than Brainiac! Rita Repulsa: Rito, what are you, nuts? Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get it to Wayne Tower. Porto: Can the Mother Box really be important? Batman: I'm counting on it. head to Wayne Tower as Steppenwolf, the Parademons, and the Cogs arrive. Steppenwolf notices the Mother Box Steppenwolf: There you are. for the Mother Box calls for reinforcements and they attack Steppenwolf Ocellus: Now that they're occupied, let's get you to safety. get the Rookie to safety opens the Mother Box, but the Equation is not inside Elgar: sighs Rygog: Thank goodness. Steppenwolf: No. No! The Anti-Life Equation! It's gone! then he sees the Rookie as he just stands there Steppenwolf: You! You have it! the Parademons and Cogs After them! They have what we're looking for! Parademons and Cogs get after them, but Wonder Woman and Starlight battle them and Steppenwolf Mac's team gets the Rookie to safety enter an elevator battle the Cogs and Parademons Mac's team saves innocent people Mac Grimborn: Come on, get out of here! citizens leave begins congratulating everyone Cyborg: Good work, everyone. Extra credit to you. The Rookie: Thanks. the Parademons and Cogs capture the Rookie Robin: Batman, they grabbed the Rookie! sees Catwoman Catwoman: Batman, nice to have you back. Steppenwolf with the Rookie I'm guessing if Darkseid and Venjix get their hands on the Rookie, that would be bad, right? Batman: That's an understatement. go after him sends the Parademons and Cogs to slow them down battle Steppenwolf Steppenwolf: The universe shall belong to Darkseid and General Venjix! Batman: Heads up, Catwoman! block his attack and Porto help out pilots the Bat-Rocket and defeats Steppenwolf escapes and Venjix appear Batman: Darkseid! Porto: And Venjix! summons the Cogs defeat the Cogs and Venjix use a device to teleport the heroes and the train away and turn to the Rookie Darkseid: You don't just have the Anti-Life Equation, you are the Anti-Life Equation! looks shocked and Venjix leave with him train falls the fall stops look confused as they notice Luthor Catwoman: Luthor! Batman: Luthor! Mac Grimborn/Porto: Luthor! is beneath them then smiles Lex Luthor: Seems I had a train to catch.